Will you be my Valentine?
by mockingjay9392
Summary: Valentine's Day be romantic even when you are sick. 3 FLUFF! JASPER!


**I know St Valentine's Day has gone but I got this idea and had to turn into a fanfic.**

_Will you be my Valentine? _

Piper POV

I'm not the loveist doviest person in the world when it comes to St Valentine's Day, especially before I met Jason, but he made it special even though we both agreed that if you love someone you should show it 365 days a year not 1 day. But this year was the best even though St Valentine's Day can be absolute crap when you're ill.

Yes, me, Piper McLean, one of the 7 greatest demigods of the century, slayer of the bane of Aphrodite (Which I didn't even know existed!) and who lulled Gaea back into her sleep was sick and spent most of her time in bed feeling sorry for herself on Valentine's Day.

But I can't tell you how this Valentine's was the best without starting from the beginning can I?

My head was banging, I was sneezing every 10 seconds and I wanted to rip my throat out it hurt that badly. So, I was lying to bed, the covers were twisted so my left leg stuck and I was not on the mood the fix it. A sharp noise went off right by my head, which did not help my situation, it was my phone. I brought it up to my face to read the message, it was from Jason.

_Happy Valentine's Day! xxxxxxx 3_

**Girly much Jase? I wish it were happy, I feel like crap :'( **

_Aww! That's a shame, I had a great day planned. Well, I suppose we can do it later on in the week. xxxxxxx _

**I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll feel better later. :'( xxxxxxx**

I dropped my phone on the floor not caring where it went, and shoved my face into my pillow trying to get some sleep, since I failed to get any what so ever last night. I started to drift off but only to be once again woken up by the same sharp noise came from the floor. I dragged myself out of bed and felt around the floor to find my phone. My hand closed around my phone and a bright light flashed in my face as I clicked the button.

_Frank hasn't contacted me all morning. Does he not like me anymore or am I just boring? _

I groaned. Hazel was one of my closest friends and I loved like my sister but she worried over the littlest things.

**Well maybe he wants to surprise you?**

_Yeah… Thanks Piper!_

I crawled back into bed and slammed my phone on my pillow and ,surprise surprise, smashed my head into the pillow making myself sneeze. "Crap…" I muttered but not caring. Sleep was the only thing that was going through my mind.

After I had no idea long, I was woken from my sleep by a crash from downstairs. I went into panic mode, was it a monster because I couldn't fight in this condition and my dad was in Greece filming a new movie. My best guess was it was a robber not as bad as a monster but still quite bad.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard breathing coming from outside my door, I kept still and reaching under my pillow and curled my hand around Katoptris, my heart slamming against my rib cage.

"Ha! Saw you move Pipes!" A familiar masculine voice echoed around my room. I sat up and crossed my legs a smile spreading across my face as I saw who's the voice belonged to.

"Seriously Jason?" I asked trying to be angry but I couldn't stop the smile on my face. "What are you doing here?" I laughed patting the spot next to me so he could sit down. He laughed as he walked over "Well it is Valentine's Day and even when you're ill you still need company." He smiled putting an arm around my shoulders. "Here…" He gave me something; I raised my eyebrows at his still smiling face but opened the box and laughed.

"Medicine, Tissues and Cough sweets?" I asked a laugh escaping my mouth (Wow I was laughing a lot!) which then made me cough "My point exactly Princess-" "Princess?" I demanded, he just kept smiling at me, gods he has a nice smile. "Everything you need when you are ill!" He smiled, I shook my head at his childness but it was still really sweet.

"Now there is still a question I need to ask you…" He said, lacing the fingers of his free hand through mine. "Will be my Valentine?" Well there's only one answer to that. I smiled and replied.

"Of course."

**So much fluff! I love Jason and Piper! **

**See ya!**

**-mockingjay9392 **


End file.
